Your love is like an open window
by Godric0Gryffindor
Summary: Aurora and Philip decide to get kinky and have sexy time. Maleficent is flying around and stumble upon the two. What will happen? How will she respond seeing Aurora in such a state? Takes place after the second movie, fluff, lemon, all that good smexy smut you like. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Yes, I know the title sucks but it's 1:03 in the morning and I can't think of anything else. Okay, so I had two ideas for this story one where it's in the Moors and one where it's in Ulstead. This version will take place in Ulstead sometime after the second movie. I hope you enjoy it. I mean that in a non weird way. Also, thank you to Irhaboggle for helping me write this out and get some ideas. You should totally check out my homie's page, Irhaboggle's stories are the shit!

~Gryffindor

* * *

Aurora could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she locked lips with her husband. She ran her hands through his soft, brown hair and breathed fast and furious through her nose, breaking apart when she needed to breathe. As Aurora caught her breathe, Philip took off his shirt and threw it to the side not caring where it landed. Aurora looked up at his muscular chest in awe as the moonlight shined down on Philip, almost making it look like he was glowing. "are you okay?" Philip whispered.

"Yes," Aurora whispered back sitting up and kissing him deeply, "The moon just makes you look so much more handsome." Philip chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her down on top of him as he laid back on the bed. The two lovers spent more time running their hands all over their bodies and touching sensitive parts on their skin causing both Aurora and Philip to shiver at the other's touch.

Aurora could feel a warmth coming to her stomach as she could feel Philip harden against her. She moaned into another kiss and rolled around so that Philip could get a better hold on her. Philip moved on top of her and bent down to Aurora's neck, biting and kissing the sensitive area which always worked his wife up. Aurora closed her eyes and allowed Philip to run his lips all over her neck and down to her collar bone as she ran her hands all throughout his hair again. Aurora could feel his hot breath brush softly against her skin as Philip worked his way down to her nipple and began to run his tongue over it.

She could feel herself getting both warmer and wetter and Philip knew that soon she wouldn't be able to last and would ask for him. He took both of her breasts in his hands and sucked on her neck again enjoying the soft whimpers that came from the woman beneath him. He could feel himself growing hard as he played with her round breasts and kissed her neck lightly. Philip brought his hand down to his cock and moved it against Aurora's clit, moving up and down in a slow rhythm enjoying her moans. Aurora was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes and he wanted her to know how much he loved her, wanted to share his love with her and show her that she was the only woman for him. "You're so... beautiful," Philip said between breaths, running his hands between her nipples and kissing her neck. "I love you so much, Aurora."

"Uh... I love you too, Philip." Aurora breathed out. She loved it when Philip told her how beautiful he thought she was, loved hearing the sound of his voice as he spoke and loved how he wasn't afraid to share his passion with her. Aurora kissed the top of his forehead and ran her arms down his back. "Philip," Aurora said, looking into his blue eyes when he came to look at her. He knew what she wanted and smiled at her, kissing her again. Aurora spread her legs and allowed Philip to position himself on top of her and could feel heat rising to her cheeks as Philip began to rub his shaft around her clit faster. She could her pulse beating slowly, coming in and out as Philip teased her with his long cock.

"Ohhhh Philip," Aurora moaned out as he pushed himself inside of her and felt her tightening around him. Aurora felt hot and wet against him and he slowly pulled his cock out of her again and brought it back inside of her, repeating the sensation over and over. Aurora moaned out into the night air as Philip started rocking her with his cock and enjoying how he felt inside of her. "Yes, Philip! Oh, _yes_!" she moaned allowing her breath to escape past her lips and out into the night air. She shivered as she felt a cold wind sweep past the room and wrapped her arms around Philip's broad shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist, letting Philip ram his enormous cock inside of her. Aurora moaned louder as Philip moved down to kiss her neck again. "Philip!"

"Aurora..."

"Oh, Philip go harder! Please!" she said kissing him on the lips again. Philip began to move at a faster pace felt himself getting harder inside Aurora as she became wetter. He could easily slide in and out of her now and kissed her harder. He moaned against her lips and moved his tongue into her mouth. Aurora moaned deeper and breathed furiously out of her nose, digging her nails into Philip's back which he didn't mind.

Neither Philip nor Aurora paid any attention to the world around them, not caring if their voices were loud or could be heard past the doors. But they also didn't seem to care enough to ensure that all the windows were closed tightly shut and that the curtains were drawn back.

* * *

Maleficent enjoyed feeling the wind brush against her soft skin as she flew into the warm, summer air. She enjoyed doing flips and twirls into the air and flew as high into the dark sky as she could, slowing down and coming to a halt, then dipping back down again and gliding out into the air again. She flew down from the clouds and past the Moors, towards Ulstead. Maleficent peered out into the Kingdom looking down at the guards that were unaware of the tall woman the was floating hundreds of feet above them. She moved on to the side of the castle that overlooked the Moors, where Aurora and Philip's room was. She moved down to land on the balcony and rest for a minute but stopped short, her feet inches from the stone floor.

Maleficent noticed a window opened and could hear voices moaning from inside. Fearing that she knew exactly what was causing that noise, Maleficent slowly looked into the room and peered inside. She could see Aurora beneath Philip, her legs wrapped around his hips and Philip on top of her. Maleficent felt a large amount of anger rise up inside of her. _No one_ would mount her daughter and disrespect her in such a way! She was just about to break the two apart with her magic when she realized where she was, what time it was and how embarrassed she and the other two would be if they noticed Maleficent watching them. Maleficent tore her head away as Aurora began to moan Philip's name louder, the two getting more tangled up in the sheets and she felt herself blush in the night sky.

Maleficent rose in the air and flew away as fast as she could into the night sky, off to the Moors. She landed on a tree branch and sat down for a while, staring off into space her mouth open wide. Maleficent knew that the two were married and was happy that her goddaughter had found a mate to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that it was likely that Aurora and Philip were having sex, but had not thought that they would be going at it on this particular night where she had decided to fly past their room!

She caught her breath and closed her eyes, holding her head in her hands and face palming. She would have to tease them about this the next time she saw the two for sure! Perhaps then, they would remember to close the window!

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm honestly at a loss for words of what to say. If I say I hope you enjoyed it'll just sound weird. Just gonna sign off here and go to bed after this. Let me know what you thought about this and if you would like to see a chapter two of this, one where there would be just a short exchange between Maleficent, Aurora, and Philip after she caught them. It would just be her teasing the two though, nothing else. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

~Gryffindor


End file.
